


Maybe sometime we can.. go somewhere?

by Omegatits



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mommy Kink, Toys, Vibrators, condom use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: When Yuchan comes out of the stall - cardigan hanging over his arm, backpack hanging off one shoulder, and hair a mess - Byeongkwan knows he’s fucked. One, it is now obvious that he’d stuck around for Yuchan’s moment of privacy. No escaping those deep brown eyes looking at Byeongkwan with not an ounce of embarrassment.Yuchan asks, “Wanna skip our next classes?” and Byeongkwan feels like he’s just walked into a trap. But, fuck if he doesn’t want to take the bait.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	Maybe sometime we can.. go somewhere?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elutherya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/gifts).



> not beta'd cause this was a very very spur of the moment write
> 
> inspired by a filthy tweet i made to set someone off.

It’s the cardigan that catches Byeongkwan’s eye first. A new one he assumes, because he’s not seen Yuchan in it before. It’s cream with a black and yellow trim that runs up the center where it buttoned up. During class it hung around Yuchan’s hands, bunching up at his wrists while he took notes on the lecture. Sweater paws - a term he was very familiar with in his internet browsing. And Yuchan was adorable with them.

Byeongkwan would remember that cardigan anywhere. But, he’s not expecting to see it hanging over the door of the bathroom stall he hears such lewd noises coming from. 

“Fffuck,” the other whispers, and Byeongkwan knows it’s Yuchan - remembers his voice easily from the class they’d just finished. 

Now, Byeongkwan’s not one to judge. He’s had his fair share of awkward boners through his life, and understands having to take care of a problem… But this didn’t sound like an awkward surprise that Yuchan needed to get out of the way. Not with the vibrating coming from the stall, and definitely not how he sounds strung out - absolutely fucked despite not being fucked. 

And, when Yuchan comes out of the stall - cardigan hanging over his arm, backpack hanging off one shoulder, and hair a mess - Byeongkwan knows he’s fucked. One, it is now obvious that he’d stuck around for Yuchan’s moment of privacy. If his presence wasn’t obvious enough, the hard on he was awkwardly adjusting in a failed attempt to hide it was a definite sign. No escaping those deep brown eyes looking at Byeongkwan with not an ounce of embarrassment.

That’s when Byeongkwan realizes Yuchan was very aware Byeongkwan was there. Probably put on more of a show because he was. So, when Yuchan asks, “Wanna skip our next classes?” Byeongkwan feels like he’s just walked into a trap. But, fuck if he doesn’t want to take the bait. 

“You’re not as innocent as you look.”

“Why don’t you come find out?” 

That’s how he ends up here, in Yuchan’s dorm kitchenette, Yuchan on his knees and mouth - hot and wet - sucking on his cock with practiced ease. 

His fingers are carded through the other’s silver locks and fisted tightly around them. Yuchan doesn’t seem to mind when Byeongkwan pushes his head down. His throat squeezes his cock so easily - the urge to keep Yuchan’s head firmly held down is strong. Wants to see how long it takes for Yuchan’s hands to squeeze his thighs and push. 

Rather, he rocks his hips, testing how well Yuchan will handle the motion. It should be no surprise to him at this point when Yuchan takes the rocking with no problem. He bobs his head further each time, easily brushing the tip of his nose against the groomed hair on Byeongkwan’s pelvis. 

“Fuck, you have no problems,” he mumbles, and Yuchan hums with pride around his dick.

Quickly Byeongkwan licks his lips and grins. Yuchan looks up at him through his glasses and sinks his fingers into the denim still hugging Byeongkwan’s thighs. The slow drag of Yuchan’s nails sends little shivers up Byeongkwan’s spin and he groans, fisting Yuchan’s hair again. 

It’s easy to force Yuchan’s head down - Yuchan is eager at this point to show off how long he can hold his nose against Byeongkwan’s pelvis. And at first, it’s still. But when Yuchan shakes his head just slightly, Byeongkwan thrusts shallowly into his throat. Yuchan gags, but keeps his grip on Byeongkwan’s thighs tight. So, Byeongkwan keeps going - thrusts shallowing into the gurgling and tightening throat until Yuchan’s choking and pushing on his thighs. 

When he let’s go of Yuchan’s head, the man pulls back and spits the thick strands of saliva on his dick. 

“Jesus fuck, you took all of that,” He praises again as Yuchan coughs.

“You’re not as rough as most,” Yuchan explains, throat still raw and rough when he speaks.” 

Byeongkwan gives his head a little pat. “I can cum like this, but if I was honest-”

“You wanna be buried in my guts?”

“Fuck you’re filthy, how do you look so soft?”

Yuchan simply winks at the man before standing up. There is the faint, slow twist of fingers on Byeongkwan’s cock when Yuchan steps in closer and looks down at the man - Byeongkwan swallows down the intimidation lumping in his throat. However Yuchan did this, Byeongkwan isn’t sure, but he’s curious and wants to see more. 

Yuchan’s unbuttoning his shirt as he steps away from Byeongkwan - leaving him hanging and strung out and craving more of the man’s touch. He walks to a room, and Byeongkwan follows close behind, not wanting to be left behind. 

“Get comfy,” Yuchan offers, gesturing towards his bed, and closes the door behind them. 

Byeongkwan strips himself of his jeans, finally escaping their tight hug on his legs, and pushes his t-shirt up his stomach. “Shirt?”

Yuchan’s eyes look at him with a primal hunger, traveling from Byeongkwan’s cut stomach and muscled thighs. “Jesus christ, you’re fucking huge…” and Byeongkwan chuckles at the compliment. “Shirt off.”

He strips himself of the shirt and lays down on Yuchan’s bed. With how things had run so far, he would be shocked if Yuchan doesn’t want to take charge and ride him. 

When Yuchan joins him he’s got a bottle of lube and a condom in hand and is struggling one handed with his own jeans. And, when he can’t manage one handed, he tosses the items at Byeongkwan who happily takes them. Wraps his dick, lubes it up as Yuchan drops his pants and shrugs off his shirt. 

Once he is lubed up, Byeongkwan looks back at Yuchan, expecting anything but what he saw. Yuchan’s small. incredibly so… and there is a remote with a twistable knob taped down to the space between his thigh and groin. The exact spot, were Yuchan one to have any significant sized dick, where his cock would be tucked in his pants. It’s a neat trick, because no one would suspect the remote for whatever was inside him be in such an obvious place. Next to the remote is a thin wire taped down to his thigh as well. It’s clear that Yuchan had done it to make the vibrator inside him the exact length he wanted to get what he needed out of it. He suspects it’s pressed snug against his prostate. 

Byeongkwan’s eyes leave Yuchan’s groin for a moment to look up at the man, and he sees worry on Yuchan’s expression. Was Byeongkwan going to be okay with what he saw?

In order to help ease the worries he saw flashing through Yuchan, Byeongkwan rolls over and reaches for the man’s hips. “You coming up here?” he asks, and gently tugs him forward. 

It’s all Yuchan needs in confirmation, and he crawls onto his bed with Byeongkwan - quick to straddle the man’s hips. 

“This still on?” Byeongkwan asks, thumbing at the knob of the remote. Yuchan shakes his head, and Byeongkwan is quick to push it hard, turning the vibrator back on. Yuchan keens, digging his nails into Byeongkwan’s abs, and whimpers at the feeling, much less restrained. “Do you just have this thing on in you through all your classes?”

“M-most… of them,” Yuchan’s eyes close and he chews at his bottom lip. A lip that’s already cracked and swollen from Byeongkwan earlier. 

And Yuchan always looks composed in class. Not once would Byeongkwan suspect something filthy was taking place in those lectures while Yuchan had his hand raised most of the hour. 

“You’re just full of surprises,” he chuckles. 

Yuchan licks his lips and on half a moan whines, “You have no idea.”

Collected and now used to the feeling of the vibrator being back on, Yuchan sits up right and lines Byeongkwan’s lubed cock up with himself. He sinks down on him slowly, and the ease of it sends Byeongkwan’s mind racing. Didn’t even need prep and Yuchan’s taking him without any strain. He bites tongue, holding back another curse. 

The vibrator does in fact tell Byeongkwan exactly where Yuchan’s prostate is, and when he dick pushes deeper, pressing the small egg harder into his walls, Yuchan‘s legs begin to tremble. He smiles, placing his hands on Yuchan’s thighs before mumbling, “Fuck you’re messy,” and Yuchan closes his eyes, ears going red. 

Yuchan sets the pace to start, rolling his hips and bouncing ever so slightly. His fingers travel up Byeongkwan’s stomach to his chest, and he, not as shyly as he was riding, gropes his pecs. Pulls a deep moan from the man as he kneads and scratches the muscle. It’s gentle, and the most attention Byeongkwan’s ever received on his chest when with someone. 

“Like them?” He whispers.

Yuchan babbles quickly, “Tits and dick.. ffuck.. fuck yeah.” Beongkwan chuckles. He walks his fingers up Yuchan’s legs, and with a matching firm grip Yuchan has on his chest, squeezes Yuchan’s hips. It’s easy then to take a little control of the pace, meeting Yuchan’s hips and rocking up into him. With the match in pace, Yuchan lifts his hips higher now and drops down harder. And, every movement rubs that vibrator against the head of Byeongkwan’s cock.

“Fuck,” Yuchan gasps, “y-you feel so good.”

Cocky, Byeongkwan thrusts up into him a little harder. “Yeah?”

Yuchan’s voice cracks before he cries out, “Yees, yes fuck~” His hips grind in a little circle before Byeongkwan rocks up again. “F-fuuck, Mommy, you fuck so good~”

“H-holy sshit,” Byeongkwan curses, hips stuttering. He sinks his nails into the meat of Yuchan’s hips, and growls, “Say that again.”

“M-mommy your dick fucks me so good~”

There’s a clicking just outside the bedroom, and Byeongkwan’s ears train in on the sound. Someone had just returned to the dorm, and Yuchan’s still frantically crying, “Fuck me, mommy. Harder, pleaaase.”

The only thing Byeongkwan can think to get Yuchan to quiet down is his fingers, so he shoves them into Yuchan’s mouth, surprising the man. But he sucks them with little shame to the moans he trades his words for. 

“Someone’s here,” Byeongkwan groans. Yuchan clenches around his cock. A terribly cheap shot. But, it’s obvious Yuchan is getting off on being caught. Being heard. 

“Pwobably.. woomie,” me mutters around Byeongkwan’s fingers, and then rocks his hips down - drags a loud whine from him. Completely unashamed at the obvious display.

“Fuck you’re so loud,” Byeongkwan hisses. Yuchan gurgles around the fingers in his mouth. 

It’s filthy, and spurs Byeongkwan on more than he expects it too. He leans up, wraps his free arm around Yuchan’s waist and drags him down. Planting his feet firmly on the bed, Byeongkwan thrusts up into Yuchan hard, and the man squeals. His pace, now in Byeongkwan’s control, is hard and fast, fucks him now to get off. When Yuchan’s inside clench and squeeze him, mixed with how he’s crying out around his fingers, Byeongkwan suspects he’s cumming. Confirmed when Yuchan’s hips jerk slightly. 

Still, Byeongkwan needs to get off - and he sets on to get off once Yuchan’s cum. Fucks him with little care of angle, pace, anything. Just needs to fill him. 

Yuchan’s hands reach out for the pillows Byeongkwan’s laying his head on and claws at them. His teeth sink around his fingers before releasing them and babbling “ffuuuckfuckfuckfuck,” around the digits. 

“I’m… fuck,” Byeongkwan grunts, giving only that as his warning as the heat in his gut grows. Rocks hard. He wants to cum so bad. 

“I-aaah… I’m.. g-gonna cum again,” Yuchan squeals frantic. And Byeongkwan loses himself. Pulls his fingers from Yuchan’s mouth just to push into his hip - keeping Yuchan on his cock as both cum. 

Both pant heavy and hard, legs trembling and fingers weak as they hold still. Yuchan drops his head down on Byeongkwan’s shoulder, legs tensing and squeezing his hips. 

“O-ooff.. turn.. turn it off,” he whimpers. Byeongkwan’s quick to flip the knob on the remote, relieving both of them of the vibrations from the toy. Yuchan’s breathing slows then, finally getting a hold of himself. 

Byeongkwan can only manage a half panted, “Shit,” before he chuckles and looks down at Yuchan. “Hey,” he whispers, and Yuchan looks up at the man. His face is tear stained and flushed. All Byeongkwan can think is how cute it looks on him. “Was that good?”

“I came twice,” Yuchan laughs softly. 

“Want me to help clean you up?”

“Oh, a gentleman,” Yuchan teases, lifting his hips. His hisses as Byeongkwan pulls from him, and then lays back down on his chest. He mulls over the question and then asks one of his own. “Wanna stay and cuddle? Maybe get something to eat?”

Cute. Everything about Yuchan is so cute, and Byeongkwan finds himself eager to see more of that. “I’d be up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on twitter at the same name, Omegatits. Accounts locked so please have your age visible to be let in. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)


End file.
